


Flowers, Bodies and a Banquet that ends on the floor.

by datfangirlman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Will Graham, Confused Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, How Do I Tag, Knife Play, Language of Flowers, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Will Graham, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Smitten Will Graham, They comunicate through bodies, Too Much Blood, Top Hannibal Lecter, Well it does have a plot, Will Graham is a Cannibal, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlman/pseuds/datfangirlman
Summary: “How did it feel, Will”“What?”“Killing. Killing for me”He came near Hannibals ear and, after biting his earlobe, whisper something along the lines of “I just want to see their faces contort in horror one more time”or two idiots in love that communicate through bodies and end up fucking in the dining table of the most famous cannibal of all time.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 55





	Flowers, Bodies and a Banquet that ends on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be honest, I don´t even know what I have done. I remember I was going to write something dark and then they were having sex in Hannibal´s dining table. Maybe I have been reading too much smut. Or not enough.
> 
> English is not my first language and, oh surprise, I don´t have a beta reader. I hope you can understand everything with ease. Also, If you find grammar mistakes, please let me know. I would really aprecciate it!
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy.

Will looked at the body in front of him. His hands were covered in blood, as well as his arms, torso and face. The knife he had used to gut his victim was trembling along with his fingers. He inhaled, then exhaled. He couldn´t look anywhere other than the lifeless eyes of the man he had just killed. Eyes that had shined with a fear as deep as the night itself. A fear he had loved, even if he didn´t want to admit it.

He bent down and, with some inexperience, he took out the liver from the stomach and put it in the portable cooler he had next to him. He then continued to take out the next organs: the heart, the lungs… until the cooler was full and the corpse empty. It looked extremely dull that way. He needed to do something so that the body would shine with life again.

He took the pliers from the wooden table and started to cut flowers. Rockrose, whose essence was used for panic and terror. The terror that invaded him and the one that had invaded his victim. He put them where the lungs had been before. Dahlias, signal of disdain, for that monster in elegant suits that had changed the way he saw the world. Yellow hyacinth, for the jealousy he felt for those who called themselves normal people, who lived peaceful lives and didn´t live in a thin line between reality and fiction every single day. He looked over to the red tulips he had cut and put them where the heart had been. Was that a declaration of love? Maybe. Finally, he opened the skull and, carefully, pinned two white chrysanthemums to the brain. “No other love will compare to ours” the flower of eternity or, in this case, a love that hurt badly.

He felt disdain for the murderer, but that feeling didn´t surpass the love that had blossomed piercing him with thorns in his soul.

Once he had finished, he dragged the body and put it in the middle of the greenhouse. He painted a smile on his face with his knife, not that exaggerated, just a smiled that represented the joy of eternal rest, and he put only a silver coin in one of his eyes. According to Greek mythology, to enter the Underworld, you had to have three silver coins: two on your eyes and one under your tongue. It was funny to think about the idea of his victim arriving to that place full of aimlessly souls and having to wander for eternity because he didn´t have enough money. He smiled bitterly.

When his task was finished, he looked at his letter again and, taking the cooler, he went out of that place without looking back.

He sat in his car shaking. Was he shaking because of the cold? Was he shaking because he had felt alive for the first time in his life? Or, was he shaking with the excitement that invaded him when thinking about the answer of the monster of his nightmares? He didn´t want to know. He wouldn´t like the answer and he preferred to keep living ignoring his own wishes.

He reached his destination after silent minutes that made him hide in his mind. He sighed, taking the portable cooler and getting out of the car. Once he was in front of the door of the psychiatrist, he knocked. One knock. Two Knocks. Three Knocks. At the fourth Knock, the door opened and the doctor that was the controller of his thoughts was in front of him, with an impassive expression he could read perfectly. He was surprised. God, how good did it felt to finally be the one who surprised him. He gave him his present without a word and put inside the front pocket of his suit jacket a piece of paper. Then, just like that, he turned around and went home.

Hannibal was still there, with a cooler full of blood and the scent of flowers and cheap aftershave flooding his senses. He went inside and left Will´s present on top of the table, showing a little smile after seeing what was inside. He licked his lips and, after letting the meat in his own fridge, he took out the note the investigator gave him.

In this was only an address and a single sentence: _“Don´t make me wait, Hannibal”_

Ah, dinner would have to wait then. His dear Will didn´t stop surprising him.

When the next day they were both called into two crime scenes, none said something. They shared a couple of looks in the first scene, where the body that Will had prepared last night observed him with horrific mockery.

In the second one, they didn´t only share looks, but also discreet smiles. Will´s heart was beating with too much force. He was happy, scared, extremely relieved.

“Will? What do you say about this one? You´ve been very quiet this morning. More than usual.” The mentioned one didn´t say a thing, he just observed the masterpiece he had in front of him. A masterpiece that had been created just for him. It was majestic.

The work was simple. Well, as simple as talking about Hannibal Lecter´s work was. Two bodies recreating the famous painting “Dante and Virgil” from the painter William-Adolphe Bouguereau. The painting depicts a scene from Dante's _[Divine Comedy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Divine_Comedy),_ which narrates a journey through Hell by [Dante](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dante_Aligheiri) and his guide [Virgil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgil). In the scene the author and his guide are looking on as two damned souls are entwined in eternal combat. One of the souls is an alchemist and heretic named Capocchio. He is being bitten on the neck by the trickster Gianni Schicchi, who had used fraud to claim another man's inheritance. Gianni was played by a blond male, robust and with dark lifeless eyes. Capocchio, on the other hand, had curly dark hair and close eyelids, like he was resting at last. The image didn´t have any fury that the original held. This was sensual, almost intimate. For a moment he had felt like an intruder.

And there, between the intertwined bodies, a single flower, that could be mistaken with all the blood that covered the naked skin of both corpses, stick out: a red dahlia.

Hannibal was telling him he would love him forever.

“Will?”

He cleared his throat, taking his attention away from the scene and looking at Jack with annoyance in his stormy blue eyes.

“This is a declaration of love” he answered shaking. He searched for the murderer, who was observing his grotesque art with pride. He swallowed, knowing he was listening.” They´re telling his loved one he accepts them. That they will love them forever. I think this one is an answer for the first body we examined this morning”

“Damned sons of bitches. How depraved one must be to play this game? They´re not 5 years old, for fucks sake!”

“I think It is a superb masterpiece”

They both turned around to look at the doctor. Jack surprised, Will nodding, lost again in the bleeding bodies that were dripping desperation in the wet floor of that parking lot.

“What?”

“It is not the way people like you, Jack, see art. For you, it has to be something pleasing to the eye, with colors as bright as the sun itself and with the happiest of meanings. But art has other faces, and this is one of them. A face that is grotesque, of course. Their meaning, nevertheless, is as pure as the ones you enjoy.”

None said anything else. They kept doing his work, but the looks and occasional touches didn´t stop.

The night came without a warning and, for some reason, Will found himself again at Hannibal´s door. He wasn´t covered in blood now, neither he had a gift for the doctor. He was just himself, waiting for the door to open and let him see the monster with antlers that looked more and more like a man in his eyes.

Hannibal opened a couple of minutes later, showing him a real smile. A smile that, for the first time since they´ve met, reached his eyes.

“Will. Come in, please”

He crossed the doorstep and went through the halls until he was at the dining room, being followed closely by the other. Their breathing was in sync, as well as the beatings of their hearts. Well, Will´s was beating more intensively. His nervousness could be smelled. Hannibal had done that from behind the front door.

The table was set. A banquet of different dishes that delighted every single one of the investigator senses, making him swallow. Conveniently, there was enough food for two people. Even though the word conveniently didn´t feel right.

“Were you waiting for someone, Doctor Lecter?” He just smiled again. A chair was pulled out for him and he sat down.

While the owner of the house put some meat into his plate, Will just observed him with hunger. But not because of the food that decorated the table. He was hungry for answers.

Once Hannibal sat down, both of them started eating in silence. Only the sound of the cutlery against plates and the buzzing of cars filled the peaceful atmosphere of the room. Will couldn´t help it anymore. Leaving his napkin on the table, he waited until his host finished to get up and sit down in the other´s lap. Hannibal looked like he was in ecstasy. He touched every part of his body with a carefulness that made him think the other thought he was not real. He almost pitied him. Almost.

“So, did you like my present, Hannibal?”

“It was well elaborated for someone with so little experience in the matter. Although, we are talking about you, Will. Anything you did, more if it was made for me, would have delighted me greatly”

“I´m glad to hear that.” He moved his mouth dangerously close to the oldest neck, breathing, feeling how the other´s body tensed.

“Was my art for your liking?” asked the doctor then, leaving his neck exposed and feeling like dying by the teeth of the investigator, who bit at his will as if the dinner hadn´t been enough for him.

“It was. It is.” He sighed, stirring before the sharp canines of the killer, who bit and licked every little corner of his neck, like he had been doing seconds ago.

“How did it feel, Will”

“What?”

“Killing. Killing for me”

Will separated himself from the other. His cheeks were lighten up by lust and his crystal eyes had almost lost their original color, the pupils too dilated by desire. He didn´t want to admit it. Not in front of him, or anyone. But Hannibal´s hungry eyes were driving him further into madness and, frankly, everything meant little that moment.

He came near the cannibal´s ear and, after biting his earlobe, whisper something along the lines of “I just want to see their faces contort in horror one more time”

Since then none listened anything else.

Hannibal grabbed Will by the back of his thighs and laid him on the table. The food was scattered all over the floor, the table and was even stuck in Will´s hands, who licked the remains off seductively while the doctor ripped open his shirt and let bites that broke the abdomen´s skin, making him moan in pleasure.

He didn´t realize when the younger one took a knife and ran it through his neck, making a line of blood go down his throat and staining his white dress shirt. Hannibal was let speechless. The image of Will, covered in his bites, being as lethal as the knife he was holding and pulling him closer to lick that blood thread and leaving more bites in his skin was going to drive him to ecstasy in a matter of seconds.

He started to unbutton Will´s jeans, who moved his hips trying to get some friction and relieve himself. The knife was still in his hand, lethally dancing through his fingers. He ran the blade through his tongue, cleaning whatever rest of blood was there and then he gave it to him.

“Do it. Cut me. Lick me. Bite me”

Hannibal wasn´t going to come out of this meeting sane.

He did what he was told. He took the knife and ran it above the scar he had left in his abdomen some time ago. Another blood thread started to emerge, and the doctor licked it like it was the most delicious sauce of the world. He was enjoying himself too much.

He pulled down the black boxers that were covering Will´s manhood, giving it a little brush that made the body beneath him stir up. Then, he made a cut above his pelvis and saw the blood go down to his penis fascinated. Without any warning, he licked from the base to the head, licking his lips because of the exquisite taste of the blood and the pure essence of Will. A guttural moan came out of the investigator´s throat and filled the room. Hannibal kept licking, until the other grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, almost making him choke. He pound his nails into the flesh of his inner thighs and scratched it, licking the blood that came out after that.

“Hannibal…”

He kept with his task, biting and licking everything that was at his reach. Will couldn´t hold back anymore, but he needed the other inside if he wanted to came at ease. He moved Hannibal out of the way and pulled him closer, biting his neck again and making blood appear.

“Hannibal, do it”

“What do you want me to do, Will?” damned bastard. He was making fun of him. He took the knife that had been forgotten next to him and ran it against the other´s neck again, going down and tearing his shirt apart, making blood come out from his chest and abdomen.

“Fuck me”

It didn´t have to be said twice. Hannibal almost teared his pants off with urgency. He raised three fingers to Will´s mouth and smiled sideways, amused and aroused.

The brown haired one licked the digits with skill, until they were wet enough to enter his hole easily.

Hannibal let a path of kisses and bites from Will´s neck to his abdomen and went down to his inner thighs, leaving more bloody bites that were making of Will a masterpiece. He was more beautiful than ever.

Then, he pulled a finger inside Will´s hole, letting him adjust to the change. When the other let him know he was ready, he pulled another one inside, repeating this action until there were three fingers inside him and the dark haired one was screaming his name like they were the only ones left in the world.

“Hannnibal, for God´s sake, do it already”

Who was he to deny something to his beloved Will? He pulled the fingers out, smiling at the face his other half was making and entered him. Both let out a groan.

The first movements where slow. Once Will had adjusted to the rhythm, he changed positions and started riding him. The thrusts were more deep now and Hannibal had a breathtaking view of the newborn killer.

They kept going for some minutes, until Will came screaming the name of the doctor and Hannibal the investigator´s.

With ragged breaths, they pulled apart. The room was a mess: food in the carpet, sauce dripping into the floor like a mouth-watering waterfall, bodies covered in blood and ferocious bites. Hannibal´s chest had been scratched by Will´s nails. Will´s legs were shaking while trying to sit up.

“You bring out the worst of me, Hannibal” Will said smiling lazily, tired and hurting from the act.

Hannibal laughed and got up, putting his pants on. Before leaving for the first aid kit to cure them both, he ran a bloody hand through the cheeks of the blue eyed one.

“This is your best side, Will. Can´t you see it?”

And the he was gone, not after leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. A kiss that tasted like iron and sweat.

“I guess so”

He could see it. He could because he had never felt better in his entire life than in that moment. Of course his best side had to come out with Hannibal Lecter. Life was just so damn funny, wasn´t it?


End file.
